


Open Doors

by Rookmoon



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Crush, Darkness, Fluff, Gen, School, Void like darkness, after school shananegans, class, is it snowdin??, it just might be, just my guess at what's behind, no spoilers here, reader gets it, she beats around the bush, susie isn't straight about her feelings, teleporting, the red doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Kris and Susie decide to take you on a little adventure.It leads to some interesting discoveries.





	Open Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is in first person.

     There was no reason for me to talk to the quiet, moody monster that was always in the back of the class. No one really talked to her, unless Alphys was trying to get her to do something, or Kris was talking to her. Her name was Susie, and she was known to be violent towards others. It wasn't like she wanted anything to do with me or anyone else, except for Kris.

     He was odd, and he got picked on, but that stopped after he and Susie played hookie a month ago.

     They always seemed to be together. Whispering about mysterious things on the grass, or taking about some kids with a strange name. Lance, or something like that. They talked about how much they missed their friend, but no one else knew who they might be talking about.

     Some people thought they were using a secret code, but then they wouldn't just use names. Others thought they were dating and trying to hide it, but then why would Susie ruffle Kris's messy hair and call him her best friend. There were a lot of rumors around the unlikely, yet fitting, friendship between Susie and Kris.

     All the while, I watched quietly, wondering if it would be weird of me to go say hi, or even sit close to them.

     The universe must have decided that it had had enough of my indecision.

     When I walk into class, Susie is in her seat (on time), but Kris isn't anywhere to be found. Ten minutes later, when he usually runs in out of breath and spouting a surprisingly hard to understand excuse and apology combo, and takes his seat, he’s still gone. Fifteen minutes pass and he's still not here.

     “So,” Alphys' clears her throat, shifting on her feet claws before writing the lesson plan like every other day. “All of the group projects are turned in and graded, so now it's, um.. time to talk about this months topic.”

     I try to listen to Alphys, but I kept wondering why Kris is gone. He’s always here. His mom teaches here, there's no way she would let him stay home when he's likely to get into some sort of trouble.

     He stumbles in half an hour late and looks around like everyone has two faces. He wanders over to Susie and says something about a red door.

     Susie's grin is sharp, and she says something I can't make out from my seat.

     I take a glance in their direction and find that the pair is looking right at me, and Kris is starring as well, with that blank look on his face.

     At lunch, after Alphys explains this month’s project, Kris walks up to where I am and sits down without explanation. I don’t think much of it. Everyone knows he’s a weird kid who doesn’t really need a reason to do anything. Him befriending Susie of all people is proof of that.

     Susie takes a seat next to him, and I want to leave. Looking at my lunch (chicken, rice, milk and a cinnamon roll) I realize that I could abandon my meal, or stay.

     I take a big bite of rice and stay put.

     “So, pal. We were wondering if you’d like to come visit one of our friends later.” Kris’s voice is small, but I can hear that he means it. He wants me to go along with whatever they’re doing. I nod, wondering if that’s the right thing to do. Kris smiles, and Susie looks smug.

     “I knew she’d agree to it.” She chuckles. “So. We’ll meet you at the school door later. We’ve got something cool to show you.”

     Kris takes the lead. He walks around town until he finds a rusted set of red doors connected to a giant mound of dirt.

     “Are you guys sure it's safe for us to be here?” I take a careful step towards the doors for a closer look. “It looks like a bomb shelter or something.”

     Susie scoffs and Kris chuckles.

     One of them starts talking. I think it’s one of them, but the voice is unfamiliar. The words are clear as crystal in my muddled mind. “These doors are secret. No one knows what’s behind them. Some people think it’s a secret, but we think it might be the secrets of the people that go inside.”

     Something shivers up my spine, tingling the hair on my neck and making my fists clench.

     “I don’t like the sound of that…” I try to back away, but strong hands nudge me closer to the doors. The doors creak open.

     “You don’t have a choice.” The voice whispers before I am swallowed by darkness, pulled in by my hand.

     I see Susie and Kris walk in behind me. They’re acting like there’s nothing strange about this place. Like the air isn’t pressing in around them. I feel a warm hand grab mine, and I cling to it in the darkness. The hand tugs on mine, leading me through the dark. We walk for a while.

     Time passes.

     I feel something shine within me.

     When I next see light, it’s just a speck. As we move closer, I find that it’s a small star. Kris reaches for it. His fist closes around it. The star disappears. Susie doesn’t seem to notice the soft glowing light is gone. We continue into the dark.

     Darkness.

     That’s all that there is.

     I want to turn back.

     I miss the light.

     I had never seen anything quite like this.

     When I see light again, it’s a rectangle with a tiny speck of dark in the middle, like a tiny square ring. As we get closer, it gets bigger and brighter. It looks like there are flames coming from underneath it. The darkness in the middle is just as deep as whatever is around me. Kris and Susie look like there is nothing to fear. Not here.

     I don’t feel the same. The door opens, and we step into another world entirely.

     This one is covered in snow. Kris runs right into it, without hesitation. Susie steps into the white flurries as well, and I follow behind.

     “Alright. I followed you into that weird black place.” I look around me and see snow coming from clouds looming overhead. I remember that it was warm when we left the school. “Where are we?”

     “No idea. It’s this weird place we found.” Susie is leaning against a tree, packing snow into a ball. There is a playfully mischievous grin on her face.

     Kris says nothing.

     The snowball hits the back of his head, but he continues piling snow into a big lump. I can’t tell if it’s supposed to be anything specific. He doodles a spade onto it, and a goofy smile. I don’t know what, or who, it’s supposed to be.

     Instead of asking more questions, I stamp my feet into patterns in the snow. Back and forth until I make a maze. It’s small. I don’t feel like making it bigger.

     “What was that place?”

     Kris stares hard into the trees. “It’s the inbetween space.”

     Susie snorts at his answer. “Sure. Like that weird hallway can be an infinite void.”

     “That’s what it is.” Kris looks at Susie. “You know it is. You’ve felt it, and now our friend has, too.” They gesture to me.

     I don’t know what to say. Instead, I remember something. “Before we walked in the door, you said something about the people that go in… What was that all about?”

     “Oh. We haven’t figured it out yet, but we think it has something to do with feelings. I wanted to play in snow, and here we are. In snow.” Kris tosses a small lump of fluffy whiteness into the air, watching it flutter into small pieces again. The throw another pile. “What is it that you want? The space might be able to give it to you.

     “Uh… I don’t know… Maybe what I want wouldn’t be a good idea.” I look at the ground. Definitely looking anywhere that isn’t at Susie.

     Kris smiles like he understands. “We should have turned left.”

     When we leave, Kris insists that we all link hands. Susie holds mine tightly, grumbling all the while. “Kris doesn’t want you to get lost. If we don’t do this, it’s easy to disappear.”

     I feel like she might be lying. If Kris said anything, I would have heard.

     Kris tugs us to the side, halfway through the dark. When we reach another door, this one is glowing red. Behind it, is something I’ve been thinking about for longer than I would like to admit. I’m sitting with Susie. Nothing is happening, but I can tell that something is different. We’re a little closer than she’s ever really gotten to me. I look happy just talking to her.

     The Susie next to me drops my hand like I burned her. She folds her arms and glances at me from the corner of her eye. “So this is what you think of me.”

     I don’t know what to say, so I just look away. Turning towards the door. I speak anyways. Before I can stop myself. “There’s no point in thinking about something that isn’t going to happen.”

     We link hands once more and go back into the dark. We’re almost back to the normal world when Susie speaks. Her voice is sucked into the void, but somehow, I still hear her. “I never said that something couldn’t happen between us like that.”

     I’m too happy to respond like a normal person, so I squeal in my head and hold her hand a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that there's an average word count for my one shots. Not anything really important, just something I noticed after I saw the word count for this story.


End file.
